Touhou vs. Capcom/Shinmyoumaru Sukuna
Bio Shinmyoumaru Sukuna is a Kobito, or Inchling who currently lives in the Shining Needle Castle. She is able to use the Lucky Mallet, the Kobito's most sacred treasures capable of granting wishes and mostly used for size-changing. Shinmyoumaru was a normal inchling living in the Shining Needle Palace, unaware as to the history of the inchling race, as well as to the Miracle Mallet. However, Seija Kijin eventually approached her with the Mallet she had found, and asked her to use it. By falsifying the history of the inchlings and placing the blame for the race's destruction on powerful youkai, Seija was able to convince her to rally to her side, and to use the Mallet for what is ultimately Seija's own ambition. Movelist Skill Cards *Iaido Slash: Sukuna performs an iaido slash, sending an arrow-shaped bullet out in front of her. At full charge, a larger slash is released that slashes back and forth five times, getting larger and moving forward each time. *Inchling Slash: Sukuna slashes back and forth in front of her with her needle. Can move horizontally while slashing. Last slash has larger range. *Needle Trap: After a small wind-up, Sukuna lunges forward, thrusting her needle in front of her. If the opponent is hit, she slashes the opponent a few times. *Hamster Run: Sukuna turns her bowl sideways and runs inside it like a hamster wheel for a brief moment, hopping forwards during the run. When she lands, a ring of bullets is released, which disappears after travelling about half a screen. *Gone Fishing: A fishing hook flies out from above Sukuna's head; if the hook hits an opponent on the way out, they get grabbed. Sukuna then yanks them towards her, which sends the opponent flying to the wall behind her. If the hook doesn't connect with an opponent, the hook gains an active hitbox on the way back when Sukuna pulls it back. *Bowl Spin: Sukuna hops up with the bowl, spinning the bowl underneath her. A miniature whirlpool appears around her, inflicting 4 hits of damage. Will move in accordance to whatever direction Sukuna's horizontal momentum is. *Gold coins: Sukuna swings the Miracle Mallet and fires five money-shaped bullets. *Mallet Needles: Sukuna stabs her needle forward five times, firing a needle-shaped bullet forward on each stab. Spell Cards *Mallet "Lavish Banquet of Legend: Sukuna brandishes the Miracle Mallet and proceeds to spin around while moving forward. On the fifth spin, she swings the hammer like a baseball bat, launching the opponent. *Fishing Sign "Adorable Tai Gong Wang": Enhanced version of Gone Fishing. Sukuna reels back and casts a fishing hook, summoning a torrent of water and fish where the hook goes. Last Word *Inchling "One-Inch Samurai with Five Times as Much Soul": Sukuna stands on the rim of her bowl and bonks herself on the head with the Magical Mallet, shrinking herself. She can then be moved around (but cannot attack) until the spellcard gauge empties. While shrunken, she automatically grazes any bullets she walks through. While in this state, when she runs into the opponent, she will beat them multiple times before she then tosses the Miracle Mallet into the air, which returns to the ground as a giant hammer and crushes the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Sukana’s bowl is on the stage. She then pops out and says “Who's theeere? It's me, Shinmyoumaru!” *Taunt: She spins in her bowl and says “Wheeeeeeee~”. *Victory Pose: Sukana shakes her hips and sings. Winning Quotes How do you like that when I used my Lucky Mallet? It means to grant my wishes. When I look at you, it makes me wanna poke your eyes out. Dunno why, but... Now, my treasured mallet! Impart the power of dreams to all the speechless tools! Small and big don't match. And that's no good. Vs. Self: I did it! I beat me! Vs. Reimu and Yukari: I'm gonna take that gap and sew it up! Vs. Marisa: I can't use such a big bathroom! Vs. Byakuren: Me, too. I have a vehicle, too. Vs. Futo: Hey, can I borrow a plate? I bet I could spin it on my needle. Vs. Miko: An urban legend about blood being let isn't scary at all. I don't want blue or red. Vs. Nitori: This thing on my head isn't a plate! I'm not a kappa! ...I'm not! Vs. Koishi: Gyaaa, she was behind me! Vs. Kasen and Seiga: A Hermit? You are? Hmmmm. Smells fishy to me. Vs. Mokou, Jin, Ken and Firebrand: Hot, hot, hot! If I didn't have a heat resistant bowl, I woulda been cooked up! Vs. Sumireko: You're in a dream now, so you can't catch me, you say...? I'm still gonna run away, though! Vs. Kokoro: They don't make masks in my size. How boring. Vs. Mamizou: If I fill this bowl with tanuki soup, I'd never get rid of the smell. Vs. Seija: Upheaval is impossible at this point. We've already lost this fight. Vs. Ryu, Chun Li, Ken, Talbain, Gene and Meiling: Wow, you were amazing with that "See-ya!" and "Wacha!" Vs. Guile, Spencer, Cammy and Saki: At ease, solder! Vs. Juri, Bison, Akuma, Wesker and Vergil: Now you're just being mean. Vs. Sakura and Batsu: Just wait till I'm as big as you! Vs. Morrigan and Felicia: You need more clothes! Vs. Hsein-Ko, Dante, Nero, Trish, Chris and Jill: Now you're the hunted! Vs. B.B. Hood, Roll, Cirno, Suika, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, Medicine and Kogasa: Nu uh! I'm the only one who gets the mallet! Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: Why are vampires always so scary? Vs. Megaman, Bass and Zero: Cool! A robot! Vs. Tron, Wily, Mima and Shinki: That's what you get for ganging up on a little girl! Vs. Viewtiful Joe, Captain Commando and Hiryu: I never dreamed that I'd get to fight a superhero! Vs. Amaterasu, Asura, SonSon, Yukari, Tenshi, Iku, Sanae, Hina and Utsuho: I don't need a god to make my wishes come true. Vs. Masamune, Sakuya, Nue, Youmu and Momiji: It's sharp, but my needle's sharper. Vs. Frank West and Aya: Interview? That sounds fun! Vs. Phoenix Wright, Keine, Shikieki, Yumemi, Tessa, Dan and Kaguya: You talk way too much. Vs. Ruby Heart and Minamitsu: Aye Aye! Vs. Alice: Can I play with your dolls? Vs. Reisen: Too small to be hit by your bullets. NYAH! Vs. Patchouli, Yuyuko and Komachi: You didn't have much motivation, did you? Vs. Ichirin: No fair! That's two on one! Vs. Yuuka: ...Scary... Vs. Kagerou and Satori: You're weird…. Vs. Yuugi: Aw... Why is everyone so big?! Vs. Nick: Yes! I made someone taller wet themselves! Ending (Reimu and Marisa are at Hakurei Shrine.) Reimu: *Sigh* Well, Fafnir has finally been defeated…. Marisa: And you know, this whole dimensional crossing isn’t too bad…. (They watch Shinmyoumaru playing with some Felynes and Melynxes.) Reimu: Shinmyoumaru certainly thinks so. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters